In a hospital, patients' vital signs are monitored by numerous electronic devices. Each one of these devices produces its own set of data with its own format that must be compiled and analyzed. In order to record all of this vital information, the electronic devices need to communicate with a computer system. However, the computer system may not be able to communicate with the various electronic devices because the computer's communication protocol may differ from that of the electronic device.
Therefore, a need exists for a system where a medical device can communicate with a computer system for recording and compiling patient information.